Insecurities
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: Lucia Is Having Insecure Thoughts About Her New Posision As The Future Aqua-Regina. Can Kaito Chase Away These Horrible Feelings? Please R&R, Time: Set At The Very End Of The Manga.  DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Mermaid Melody


It was about noon. The blonde girl looked out her window, sitting on the chair she pulled up. She rested her elbows down on the window ceil, and cupped her chin in the heals of her palms. Glancing over the ocean, which from her spot, she had a perfect view of, she let a small sigh slip past her peach lips.

Kaito Domoto, her boyfriend, had beautiful deep brown/orange eyes, and a brighter shade of the same color for hair. She supposed, that she should be happy.. Lucia pondered why she felt like this. She should be happy that she now had the man she loves. She should be grateful she's becoming a great woman, that someday will have to take Aqua Regina's place. But no, she felt…. Hollow? No… that wasn't it. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. For hours at a time recently, she would lock herself in her room just staring at the sea, wondering.

_I should be happy. Kaito finally realized I'm the mermaid from his past. The one he loved. And because he is of Panthalassa descended, we can be together._ She though zoning out. The normal, overly hyper girl inside her seemed to have simply got up and left. She would have been love completely in her thoughts possible, if a sudden burst of vibrations hadn't of snapped her back into reality. _Oh, its my phone._ Absentmindedly, she tilted her hand sideways to flip open the phone, and see what awaited. Pressing the end to listen with, to her ear, she swept her troubles under the rug momentarily.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey." Spoke a sweet voice on the other end. Her mood seemed to brighten just the slightest of a fraction.

"Kaito!" Lucia exclaimed jumping. This, even though he couldn't see her, caused the surfer to giggle and smile at her antics.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He threw a question out. "There's a movie we could watch, or we could go to the beach if you prefer?" contemplating what sounded best, the pink pearl princess nibbled her bottom lip, humming a bout. _I don't really feel like going anywhere…_ She solemnly thought.

"Yo, you still there?" Kaito questioned.

"A-ah, yeah… do you think we could watch a movie at your place?" The words flew out her mouth before she could register them in her head. As soon as they processed in her brain, her face tinted pink as she added mentally to herself, _Alone… With… Kaito…_

"Sounds good. I'll be there in 10 minutes to get you. I'm already at the beach." Kaito calmly replied, ending the call.

Lucia stood, and bolted to the bathroom. She hadn't done anything all day. Her hair was a bunched up rats nest, and she was still in her pajamas. She quickly brushed through her hair, and decided not to put it up, for she didn't have time. Noticing the ends flip up on her hair, she growled at them, as if it would scare them into staying straight.

She walked to the closet, and flung it open as if she were in a fit of rage. She quickly laid out a red shirt with a white star in the middle of the chest, and got out her fingertip length jean skirt. It was a pale blue that went well with the shirt. She got out a pair of knee high white socks, and her red lace up knee high boots.

Quickly stripping down, she got dressed in less than a minute. She sat down on her bed and pulled her socks on. She then fit her feet into her shoes, and laced them up. Not long after, Hanon called to Lucia to signal that Kaito had arrived. Snagging her phone on the way out, she left her room running down the hall to her boyfriend.

Out of breath, she ran into a hug with Kaito, with a goofy grin plastered on her face. They left hand in hand from the girls home. Kaito smiled down to the girl who was his shoulder height. Though, to Lucia's dismay, her sudden depression revived, and was haunting her like a ghost. Instead of looking at their intertwined hands, or looking into his deep eyes and blushing, she stared blankly at her feet, as if they would answer every question about life itself.

Kaito pulled her closer, and put his arm around her shoulders. She said nothing, but nuzzled into his side nonetheless, reassuring him momentarily.

They walked into the house together, looking as if they were a married couple. Kaito felt that Lucia was being distant. It worried him. The blonde sat down on the grey couch in the living room. The orange/brown headed boy put some horror movie into the DVD player, and sat down by her right side. He figured this would scare Lucia back to normal. It may have been a mean thought, but he was sure it would work.

Every few minutes he'd look to his left at Lucia, to see if she'd even move, but not even when red was slashed upon the screen did she flinch. At the next blood curdling scream, he sighed, and turned off the television. The girl didn't even seem to notice.

"Lucia..?" He concernedly called. Reeling back into reality, Lucia looked to him with a recognition of what she was feeling.

_Insecurity… Insecure.. I'm scared… what if I…_

"What if I'm not good enough to be like Aqua Regina? What if I can't protect anyone? I don't know if I can handle anymore pain. Not if its inflicted on my country, or anyone else's country for that matter. I should leave, I shouldn't burden you with my insecurity."

Tears began to pour down her cheeks. One by one the warm droplets stained her face, plopping onto the couch. Kaito attempted to pull her into a strong embrace, but before he could, she stood and started to run. He bolted right after her though, and caught up with her in the hall in front of his house door. Lucia thrust her wrist backward to add momentum to her speed, but Kaito wrapped his hand around it. With little force, he pushed her up against the hall-wall. She tried to use the other hand to slap him away, but that was ineffective, for he pinned her other wrist to the wall with his free hand.

He leaned in a pressed his mouth to hers, lightly at first, but added more pressure after a while. She gasped in surprise, but soon after her legs became jelly, and she quit struggling. Only did he release her hands when her tears stopped. Lucia flung her arms around Kaito's shoulders to keep herself from falling.

"Why?" He asked, Her arms tensing a bit.

"I'm s-s-scared…. W-what if I'm-m not.." He wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead. He wouldn't ask anymore questions. He knew that his job now was to just help comfort the shaking girl. Stroking her hair, he told her:

"You'll always be good enough. Even so, I'll always be here for you. Lucia, I love you." Lucia managed to smile.

The girl felt better now, knowing that she'd always have her love to kiss away her insecurities. Thanking him with yet another kiss, they went back to their movie.


End file.
